Justice League Valentines
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek is forced to help Booster Gold get a date with Supergirl; he ends up going along with it, but mostly to make off with all his candy. Meanwhile; Randy and Theresa have their own Valentines date.
1. Booster Needs Love

In the Watchtower; Meek was looking at a bowl full of candy.

He looked around and pulled out a red tootsie pop before opening it up and sticking it in his mouth.

He smirked.

"Easy." said Meek.

"Ahem." A Voice said.

Meek turned and saw Batman and Superman mad.

He pulled the tootsie pop out of his mouth.

"All of it." said Batman.

Meek then pulled out some peanut butter cups, heart shaped chocolates, bags of M n M's, Twix, Snickers, Milky Ways, Baby Ruth, Payday bars, and Hershey Bars before placing them back in the bowl.

He placed a golden watch in the bowl as well.

Superman became shocked.

"Hey, that's my watch." said Superman.

Meek became confused.

"Wait, a kryptonian who maskarades as a mild manner reporter owns a golden watch, how?" said Meek.

"I got it from Bruce." said Superman.

Batman gave Superman a piece of paper, confusing him.

"What's this?" said Superman.

"The bill for the watch." said Batman.

SuperMan is shocked.

"You're charging me for this?" said Superman.

"Nothing's free." said Batman.

"Come on Batman were best friends." said Superman.

"Your cousin destroyed the entire batcave last week, and I'm still waiting on the bill." said Batman.

"My salary is very low." said Superman.

Meek then walked off, but he returned and took all the candy before leaving again without Superman and Batman noticing.

"PUT THE CANDY BACK!" The two shouted.

"OH COME ON, THE WRITER SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE!" Meek yelled.

Then the candy was returned to the bowl.

Later; Meek was looking at a punch bowl.

He tapped the bowl.

"I don't think so." said Meek.

He walked away from the bowl and pulled out a bag of jojo wedges and started eating them.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, this is good." said Meek.

He continued eating them as Booster Gold appeared.

"Hey, what's happening?" said Booster.

Meek turned to Booster.

"Not much is happening." said Meek.

Booster nodded.

"Okay." said Booster.

Meek ate another jojo.

Booster saw this.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Over sized french fries." said Meek.

He ate another jojo.

Booster nodded and took them all and ate them.

Meek became mad.

"Hey, that was my lunch." said Meek.

He sighed.

"Oh well." he said before pulling out a cheeseburger and eating it, "Boy do I love burgers. They're my favorite food."

Booster groaned.

"This is why no one ever comes to my parties." said Booster.

"No, they don't come because you came to this year to be a hero for the fame." said Meek.

Booster nodded.

"Okay that's fair." said Booster, "Anyways, I need your help."

Meek became confused.

"With what?" said Meek.

"Well, I'm hoping to go out with Supergirl and-"Booster said before being interrupted by Meek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. You and Supergirl? You're two times her age, old enough to be her father." said Meek.

Booster looked at Meek.

"Come on I'm not that old." He said.

"You're in your mid forties. She's in her early twenties." said Meek.

Booster is mad.

"Age doesn't matter." said Booster.

"Well it does for teenagers." said Meek.

Booster nodded.

"Okay I see your point." said Booster.

Meek then smiled.

"Exactly." said Meek.

"I'm still going to get a date with her." said Booster.

Meek shook his head.

"You're disturbing, you know that right?" said Meek.

"A lot." said Booster, "But not as disturbing as what Slade did in the Teen Titans Go Movie."

**Cutaway Gag**

The TTG version of Slade was on a stage in front of a huge cheering audience.

"And now, I shall amaze you with my powers." said Slade.

"Deathstroke doesn't have powers." said an audience member.

Slade pulled out one of his guns and shot the audience member, killing him.

He put the gun back.

"As I was saying." said Slade.

He pulled out a pencil.

"Take a look at this pencil, seems sturdy, but watch as I bend it." Slade said before he started bending it, revealing it was a rubber pencil.

The audience gasped in shock.

Some screamed and freaked out and jumped out the window.

Slade groaned.

"I need to work with a much younger crowd." said Slade.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Meek was now eating a Hershey's Cookies and Cream bar.

"Delicious." He said.

Booster became shocked.

"Where'd you get that chocolate?" said Booster.

"Your pocket." Said Meek.

Booster became shocked.

"What the?" said Booster.

He started going through his pockets and pulled out a Lego Minifigure of Aquaman.

"Hey, you stuck a Lego figure in my pocket." said Booster.

Meek nodded.

"You know what I'll help." Said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"Not really, I'm just going to prove to Booster that there are people who think the age difference is an issue in relationships." said Meek.

**End Interview Gag**

Booster then started hugging Meek tightly.

"Thanks Meek." He said.

"Don't mention it." said Meek.

He took a bite out of the chocolate bar again.

"Please stop eating." Said Booster.

Meek did some thinking.

"Okay." said Meek.

He then pulled out a milkshake and started drinking it.

Booster shook his head.

"Oh well." said Booster.


	2. Valentines Plan

In Randy's room; the Norrisville ninja was playing a ukulele.

"Still got it." said Randy.

He continued to play when Theresa came in.

"How's it going?" said Theresa.

Randy smiled.

"Very good, just chilling." said Randy.

He strummed a note.

Theresa nodded.

"Obviously." said Theresa.

She kissed Randy.

"Anything special for tomorrow?" said Theresa.

Randy smirked.

"A lot." said Randy, "See Lego Movie 2."

"Okay." said Theresa.

"Maybe even get Dairy Queen Blizzards." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Sounds good." said Theresa.

"Maybe even travel to a couple months in the future to get that upcoming animated Justice League film with the Fatal Five." said Randy.

Theresa was confused.

"Get a future film on DVD, how do you expect to do that?" said Theresa.

"I don't know, time machine." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Theresa.

**Interview Gag**

"What, we've got access to time travel. And we never get in trouble for it." said Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

"And that's all I've got." said Randy.

Theresa groaned and became mad.

"Insensitive Jerk what about Valentines Day?" She asked.

Randy was now operating his phone.

"Heidi, baby, how's it going?" said Randy.

"Kidding, it's good for Valentines." said Theresa.

Randy turned off his phone.

"Don't ever do that again." said Theresa.

"Unless the author gets upset at his co author for something like what he made you say about me being an insensitive jerk." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Yeah what's up with him, is he always negative?" said Theresa.

"Maybe." said Randy.

He shook his head.

"Anyway." said Randy. "Want to do something?"

"Maybe." said Theresa.

Later; the two were playing cards.

"Well this got boring quickly." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Indeed." said Theresa.

Later; the two were watching SNL videos on a computer.

"Much better." said Randy.

"You see that recent SNL sketch with the report about the earthquake?" said Theresa.

"The one that happened at that change your name office?" said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"I did, but I'm very fond of the news report about the sinkhole that quickly became about a nerdy guy with a smoking hot wife from two years ago." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"That was a good one." said Theresa.

"The part from the earthquake sketch I liked was when one of the guys was named after the show Mork and Mindy." said Randy.

Theresa laughed.

"Agreed." said Theresa.

She then smirked.

"Not to mention the guy named Hitler." She said.

"Yeah let's not bring up the guy who's responsible for the holocaust." said Randy.

"Good call." said Theresa.

Then Robin and Starfire entered the room.

"Hey guys." said Robin.

"Hey." Randy and Theresa said.

"What're you up to?" said Starfire.

Randy told Robin everything.

The Teen Titan whistled.

"Wow, plan on doing some time travel." said Robin.

Randy nodded.

"Yep, it'll be awesome." said Randy.

"I would be careful if I were you." said Starfire.

The others turned to Starfire.

"How so?" said Theresa.

Starfire got serious

"You could create a time paradox." said Starfire.

Randy scoffed.

"Please, we'll be traveling to the future, what trouble could that cause?" said Randy.

Then a vortex opened up over them and Sonic emerged from it shocked.

"THE FUTURE IS HORRIBLE, THAT LIVE ACTION SONIC FILM GOT NEGATIVE REVIEWS, MY APPEARANCE IN THAT FILM WAS TERRIBLE, I'VE GOT TO STOP PARAMOUNT FROM COMPLETING IT!" Sonic yelled before running off.

Everyone became shocked.

"Ten dollars says he'll fail to keep Paramount from completing his film." said Robin.

"I don't know why he's complaining about a live action/animated film with him in it, at least they got Ben Schwartz to do his voice." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Yeah that's a good choice for him." said Theresa.

"Couldn't have gotten Adam Sandler?" said Robin.

"Then it would have gotten more negative reviews then needed, and received a zero percent rating." said Randy.

Robin was confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"Take a look at just about every single film Adam Sandler made." said Randy, "Especially That's My Boy."

Robin did some thinking.

"I see your point." said Robin.

Randy nodded.

"Yeah." said Randy.

"So who's up for some grub." said Starfire.

"Hey, if you're talking about eating bugs like Timon and Pumbaa do all the time, I'm out." said Theresa.

Later the four were in the kitchen and saw what Starfire meant.

"Oh okay." said Theresa.

"This is much better." said Randy.

"Yeah, grub technically is food." said Starfire.

She then drank mustard.

Everyone's faces turned green.

"Yeesh." Randy said before he began vomiting.

"Ans I'm dating her." Said Robin.

He then started vomiting.

Theresa however just grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.


	3. Secret Admirer

Back on the Watchtower; Meek and Booster were inside the locker room.

"You're disturbing wanting to go through with this." said Meek.

"What's disturbing about leaving tons of gifts for someone as a secret admirer?" said Booster.

"A lot." said Meek.

**Interview Gag**

First was Meek.

"Truth be told I did the same thing once with my secret admirer before I met my girls." Said Meek.

Lastly was Booster.

"I'm going to be lucky." said Booster.

**End Interview Gag**

"A guy in his forties giving tons of gifts for someone in their twenties without any knowledge is very creepy." said Meek.

"I ain't listening to this." said Booster.

He walked off.

Meek pulled out a bag of jelly cinnamon hearts and started eating them.

"3,2,1." Said Meek

"MY CINNAMON HEARTS!" yelled Booster.

"Perfect timing." said Meek.

He took a bite out of a cinnamon heart.

"Mmm, these are good." said Meek.

Booster came back and he was mad.

"The nerve of such people." said Booster.

Meek grinned.

"I'm good." said Meek.

Booster grabbed the bag and walked off.

The future hero walked back to Meek.

"I only had about three hearts to put in her locker." said Booster.

Meek nodded.

"Gee, I wonder why." Meek said sarcastically.

"You ate the majority of them." said Booster.

"Details, Details." said Meek.

Booster groaned.

"You know what, I'll just do something else." said Booster.

Later; he was in front of a doorway and placing some Hershey Kisses on the ground.

He then placed one on the ground.

"Open up the other bag of Hershey kisses." said Booster.

Meek who had some chocolate over his lips however just stared at two bags of Hershey kisses that were empty.

"You know, chocolate is overrated, why not just leave those conversation hearts down on the ground to your headquarters." said Meek.

He hid the bags and wiped his lips as Booster turned around.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eating all my candy." said Booster.

"No I'm not." said Meek.

Booster just glared at Meek before smiling.

"Just checking, open up a bag of those Reese's Hearts filled with Reese's Pieces." said Booster.

Meek did that and gave the opened back to Booster before walking off.

He then pulled out a bag of conversation hearts before opening them up and eating some of them.

He pulled out one orange heart and saw it said 'Forget it Kid'.

"Okay, something tells me that these hearts came from that Be My Valentine Charlie Brown special." said Meek.

He sighed before eating the heart.

"These are good." said Meek, "To crunchy, but still."

He put the bag away in his jacket.

He looked around.

"I wonder if there's any other stashes of candy here." said Meek.

"Don't even think about it." Shouted Booster.

"Maybe not." said Meek.

With SuperGirl she was on the phone with Barbara Gordon.

"No, really?" said Barbara.

SuperGirl nodded.

"Yeah." said SuperGirl.

"OMG, that's funny." said Barbara.

"Yeah my cousin's suit was pink for three months." Said SuperGirl.

"And that's his business suit right?" said Barbara, "Because nothing would happen if you washed a super suit in a washing machine."

"Yep, terrible dry cleaning business." said SuperGirl.

"Anyway how's your valentines?" asked Barbara.

"Pretty good, despite the fact that someone left me only three cinnamon hearts in my locker instead of a whole bag." said Supergirl.

Barbara is shocked.

"Someone actually did that?" said Barbara.

"Yeah, couldn't have left the whole unopened bag in there." said Supergirl.

Barbara giggles.

"What's up with that?" said Barbara.

"No idea." said Supergirl.

She then sees a rose.

"Gotta go." said Supergirl.

She pushed the end call button and kept on looking at the rose.

She became confused.

"Who left me this?" said Supergirl.

She then sniffed it.

"Nice." said Supergirl.

Booster who was watching everything in a lead room with a computer became confused.

"Wait, that wasn't the Dove chocolate rose? Then where's the-"Booster said before turning to see Meek eating a chocolate rose, making him groan, "Oh come on."

Meek grinned.

"This is really good." said Meek.

"I paid good money for all that candy." said Booster.

Meek burped.

"Well sue me." Said Meek.

"I should." said Booster.

"Why do you insist on using candy to get to a girls heart?" said Meek.

"Because girls like candy." said Booster.

"You know when I met Luna, I found that the way to her heart was with her favorite thing ever, music. You should try using something that Supergirl likes to get to her heart." said Meek.

Booster did some thinking.

"Okay why not, you probably already made a go on my Valentines candy corn." said Booster.

Meek who was eating a jar of red, pink, and white colored candy corn turned to Booster in confusion.

"You say something?" said Meek.

Booster is mad.

"Why?" said Booster.

**Interview Gag**

"For the record, I'm not really eating any of that candy, I'm just holding on to it for when I celebrate Valentines with Luna. The candy I'm eating is merely just entire meals in pill form that was designed to look like the candy Booster had." said Meek, "I'm good."

**End Interview Gag**

Meek ate another supposed candy corn.

"Oh man, chili burritos with cheese." Meek thought.

SuperGirl came by and saw the two.

"Hey." said Supergirl.

Booster shrieked and turned off the computer.

"Supergirl, hey, how much did you see?" said Booster.

"Just what I saw when I entered this room." said Supergirl.

Booster became confused.

"Wait, you didn't see anything else in here, don't you have X-Ray vision?" said Booster.

Meek shook his head.

"Dude, lead makes things undetectable, even Kryptonian's can't see through it." said Meek.

"Meeks right." She said.

Booster groaned.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" said Booster.

"Because of your short attention span." said Meek.

Booster kicked Meek.

"I don't have a short attention span." said Booster.

"You do have one. Just last week when Superman held a meeting with all of us, you were distracted by a YouTube video of kitty cats." said Supergirl.

"They're so adorable." said Booster.

"One of the cats in that video used a surfboard to get across a swimming pool." said Meek.

"It was so beautiful." said Booster.

"Weird is more like it." Pauline who walked by said.


	4. Theater Date

Back in Toon Manor; Randy and Theresa were looking at Ben's time cycle.

"Well it is in working condition." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Okay." said Theresa.

She then got on the cycle.

"Not bad." said Theresa.

Randy gulped.

"On second thought, I'm not to sure we should travel to the future." said Randy.

Theresa looks at Randy.

"Did what Starfire say get to you?" said Theresa.

"A little." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"I understand." said Theresa.

Randy smiled.

"Good to know." said Randy.

Later; the two were on Randy's motorcycle going down the road.

Theresa smiled.

"Now this is better." She said.

The two stopped and Eddy and Sanders who were in Sanders car parked next to them.

The two sides noticed each other.

"Please tell me you didn't get arrested again." said Randy.

"I did." said Eddy.

Randy pulled out some money and gave it to Theresa.

"For being handsome." said Eddy.

Theresa gave the money back to Randy.

Sanders smiled and blushed.

"We're going to have lunch at an Italian restaurant that you need a reservation for." said Sanders.

Randy became confused.

"You managed to get one?" said Randy.

"Nope, we're just going to take someone else's reservation and pass ourselves off as those guys." said Eddy.

Randy shook his head.

"You shouldn't take someone's identity like that, that could lead to some serious karma." said Randy.

"Take a look at what happened to Steve Carrell and Tina Fey." said Theresa.

Eddy and Sanders did some thinking.

"No, that might not happen." said Eddy.

The vehicles drove off while Randy made a turn in a different direction.

"I'm surprised that Sanders is doing this." Said Randy.

"You and America." said Theresa.

"Agreed." said Randy.

With Sanders she sneezed.

Eddy became confused.

"You okay?" said Eddy.

Sanders nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Sanders.

"Okay." said Eddy.

Back with Randy and Theresa.

The two saw a movie theater and it's playing a Dogs Way Home and The Kid That Would be King.

"Fantasy film?" said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Fantasy film." said Theresa.

The two went in to the ticket counter.

"Two to Kid that Would be King." said Randy.

He placed some money on the counter before being given two tickets and walked off with them.

The two went over to the concession stand.

Randy smiled.

"Worth it." said Randy.

"Yep." said Theresa.

"What do you mean you're all out of frozen Juniors Mints?" said a voice.

The two became shocked and turned to see an angry Sonic at another concession stand.

"I'm a paying customer and I should get my frozen Juniors Mints." said Sonic.

"Sir, we already told you that we're all out of them." said a worker.

"Then why is one of your co workers giving Junior Mints to someone else in another line?" said Sonic.

The Worker became confused.

He looked at another line to see a worker giving a customer some junior mints.

"I'll call corporate if I have to for denying me Junior Mints when you had them all along." said Sonic.

The worker sighed.

"Fine." said the worker.

He pulled out a box of Junior Mints from another concession stand before pulling out a freeze gun and shooting the box before giving it to Sonic.

Sonic smirked.

"I always win." He said.

"YOU SUCK!" A Voice shouted.

Sonic scoffed.

"Never mock a fighter of the Smash Tournaments who won this year." said Sonic.

The voice which belonged to Beerus, God of Destruction became mad.

"That was me who said it." said Beerus.

Sonic became shocked and bowed down.

"Oh please have pity on me oh great God of Destruction." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"What? I'm crazy, not suicidal." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Beerus scoffed.

"Please I was hoping the plant would win." Said Beerus. "You seriously suck."

"That plant was a cheater. Rules to the tournament state that all fighters can only fight with whatever weapons, skills, and powers they've got, and the plant was using other fighter's powers." said Randy.

Beerus groaned.

"Still should have won though." said Beerus.

Sonic simply just walked off.

Beerus groaned.

"Whatever, I'm going to see Dog's Way Home now." said Beerus.

Randy and Theresa became confused.

"What, I'm the God of Destruction. I don't need to see a film with tons of destruction and or violence in it." said Beerus.

He then cried.

"I also have a sensitive side too." He said.

Randy and Theresa shook their heads.

"God of Destruction." said Theresa.

"More like God of Emotions." said Randy.

Beerus became mad.

"I'll destroy this planet." said Beerus.

Everyone gulped.

"Seriously?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, I'd have destroyed this planet just because someone didn't share any pudding with me." said Beerus.

"Sheesh, that's strict." said Randy.

Beerus nodded.

"It is, quite obvious that I need some anger management classes. Yet I was stuck babysitting some blue haired woman's baby." said Beerus.

"How'd that go?" said Randy.

"She's now my successor." said Beerus.

Later; Randy and Theresa entered the cinema that was playing The Kid Who Would Be King.

The two sat down at a row.

Randy smiled.

"Oh yeah, this'll do." said Randy.

Theresa nodded.

"Yep." said Theresa.

She began eating some peanut M n M's.


	5. Meek Get's Booster Gold a Date

Back in the Watchtower; Booster was outside a doorway leading to some type of room.

"Give me a chocolate bar." said Booster.

Meek however had a wrapper of a crispy chocolate bar out and looked at it in confusion.

He put the wrapper in his jacket before pulling out anothe chocolate bar, but with almonds on the wrapper.

Booster looked at it and groaned.

"Almonds, I hate almonds, even as marzipan." said Booster.

"What, it was the only bar I can find." said Meek.

Booster groaned and set the bar down before knocking on the door and walking off with Meek.

The two hid behind a wall and looked at everything.

The door opened up and Green Arrow poked his head out confused.

"Okay who's pulling a fast one on me?" said Green Arrow.

Booster became confused.

"Wait, that wasn't Supergirl's room?" said Booster.

Green Arrow looked down and saw the chocolate bar.

"Ooh almonds, I love almonds." said Green Arrow.

Booster is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Booster.

Green Arrow picked up the chocolate bar before going back into his room.

"Congratulations, you're now a bi." said Meek.

Booster is mad.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." said Booster.

"I do actually. I'm dating a girl who's attracted to another girl." said Meek.

Booster nodded.

"Okay, I see your point." said Booster.

Meek then pulled out a milkshake and started drinking it.

"Strawberry." said Meek.

"New plan." said Booster.

Later; Booster was holding a heart shaped box.

"Okay, I managed to find Supergirl's actual room, now I'll just leave these on the door and knock on it before leaving to see if she'll come out." said Booster.

He opened the box, only to see it was empty, making him screech.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE CHOCOLATES!?" yelled Booster.

With the Senior members of the Justice League; they were eating the chocolates.

"Oh yeah, these chocolates are really good." said Shayera.

"I know, found them in some type of heart shaped box." said Flash.

SuperMan nodded.

"Good call Flash." Said SuperMan.

"Anyways, what's up with GL, haven't seen him for a while." said Flash.

"Well, I got a promotion from the Guardian's of the Universe." said John.

"Oh uh, congrats." said Superman.

"They even managed to recruit a new lantern. Some human called Jessica Cruz." said John.

Wonder Woman nodded.

"A Girl lantern?" She asked with her mouth full.

"It's happened before." said John.

Back with Booster and Meek; Booster pulled out another box of chocolates.

"Good thing I had a second one." said Booster.

However in a flash (HAHA) it was taken.

Booster became shocked.

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Booster.

He did some thinking before pulling out another box of chocolates.

Then the same flash went by and the box was gone.

But then a screaming sound was heard followed by some fire.

"THESE CHOCOLATES ARE LOADED WITH HOT SAUCE!" Flash's voice yelled.

Booster chuckled.

"I'm good." said Booster.

"Ahem." A Voice said.

Booster turned and saw Flash mad.

"You no good future hero." said Flash.

"What did I do?" said Booster.

"You had a box of chocolates that had Tabasco sauce in them." said Meek.

Flash then punched Booster knocking him out cold.

Meek then held up a white flag and started waving it.

"I'm just an unwilling pawn in this." said Meek.

However Flash punched Meek knocking him out cold as well.

"That's for always eating the sweets." He said.

He walked off.

Meek regained consciousness quickly and stood up.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." said Meek.

He knocked on the door and it opened up, revealing Supergirl.

The Kryptonian became shocked.

"Meek?" said Supergirl.

"Let's talk." said Meek.

He walked into the room.

Later; the whole story came out.

"You want me to go out with Booster Gold?" said Supergirl.

"Yeah, but just this once. He had me helping him out to get a date with you. I'm just here to say to get it over with and make him happy." said Meek.

"But he's in his forties, and I'm in my twenties." said Supergirl.

"Exactly, that was my point to him." said Meek.

"No way, not happening." said Supergirl.

"Do me this favor, I'll do you a favor in the future." said Meek.

Supergirl looked at Meek.

"You'll do me a favor if I do this one for you?" said Supergirl.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, I just want to get this over with because it's almost time for my Valentines date." said Meek.

Supergirl sighed.

"Fine." said Supergirl.

She walked out of her room and picked Booster up before walking off.

Meek chuckled.

"That's one crazy guy out of my hair." said Meek.

"Ahem." a voice said.

Meek saw and angry SuperMan.

The meerkat then pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite, making Superman groan.

"And this is why one should always carry Kryptonite with them." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his gauntlet before teleporting away.


	6. Booster Gold's Revelation

Back at the theater; Randy and Theresa exited the building.

"That was a good movie." said Theresa.

"Yes it was." said Randy.

"I can't believe Merlin was played by the captain in Star Steel." Said Theresa.

"Yeah his old self not his young self." Said Randy.

Then Edd and Sky appeared.

The two sides noticed each other.

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" said Randy.

"Enjoying Valentines with each other." said Sky.

Edd blushed while chuckling.

"Yeah, we even saw The Lego Movie 2 in this theater." said Edd.

Randy became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Lego Movie 2 was playing in this theater as well? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!?" yelled Randy.

**End Interview Gag**

"Good for you." said Randy.

"I know." said Edd.

With Luna; she was sitting on a park bench as Meek appeared with all the candy he managed to make off with.

"Well, I'm here." said Meek.

"I knew you'd be here." said Luna, "So what all happened?"

"Well I wound up helping Booster out with trying to get a date with Supergirl." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Even though there's an age difference?" said Luna.

Meek nodded.

"Yeah, but I still helped him out. Despite everything that he did, I wound up just telling Supergirl to take Booster out with the promise of doing her a favor in the future." said Meek.

"Wow, wonder how that's going?" said Luna.

"Maybe terribly." said Meek.

The two heard some crying and saw Booster sitting on another park bench.

"I was right. What happened Booster?" said Meek.

"Supergirl and I were at the theater watching The Lego Movie 2." said Booster.

"Yeah?" said Meek.

"We got to talking for a while, then right out of the blue, she rejected me." said Booster.

Meek became confused.

"Why?" said Meek.

"Yeah, why?" said Luna.

"Because I proposed to her." said Booster.

Meek became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that I spent the whole evening helping you get a date with a girl who is younger then you just so you can propose marriage to her?" said Meek.

Booster nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." said Booster.

Meek shook his head.

"You need therapy." said Meek.


End file.
